The Life Of A Story Teller
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Funky title I know, but I've been trying to get fresh titles for any and all of my new stories. Second Fallout story about Jericho raising a young girl as a toddler and teaches her everything she would need to fully know about surviving out in the wastes.
1. Chapter 1

Genesis was often left to her own devices as a child but, what made her different was the fact that she was adopted by Jericho in Megaton. But she never had any problems with it and neither does he.

But right now, this is the story being told how she first met the Lone Wanderer as a child before he died getting the machine in the Jefferson Memorial working and is learning how to fire guns and defend her hometown before she leaves to travel the wasteland and joins the Outcasts and is a treasure hunter for them.

And yet, she is able to live longer then most too. And Doc Church often wondered about it when Jericho first brought her in for a check-up when she was a toddler. "Poor thing," he thought to himself, "She'll be nervous about making new friends as she gets older, but I don't think it'll be too much of a problem for her."

And well, this is her story after all so on with the telling of it.

Author's note- Another short chapter and I'm sorry that it was not longer. But the others will be far longer and well, please be patient as I work on getting it worked on with my other stories. So, if you, the readers would like to see some of my fav stories and authors, please come to my page and select the fav authors and stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

At about eight years old, Genesis was warming up to her foster father, Jericho. But she has a rare abornmailty that causes her to not be able to speak much because she has a hard time forming her words while they're being formed in her brain.

But at least she's able to make it work out somehow and in her own way as well. Still, this will be always a challenge that Genesis will meet head on as she gets older. Meanwhile, Jericho is wondering just how the raising of the little girl child was given to him out of all the people in Megaton, but at least it gives him something other being drunk to be doing. And they get along just fine.

As she was scampering home after playing with some other children at the time, Genesis was about eight when she arrived on time. And she helped out pretty well around the house until it was time for bed and she said her prayers before climbing in for the night.

The next morning found the two off for another shooting lesson. As the day wore on, they scavanaged some old buildings and found some medicines that Doc Church could use for those who needed something fixed, removed or surgically taken care of and or for the rare wanderer who needs some stimpaks to just stay alive.

Once home, after seeing the Doc and selling him the supplies, Genesis replaced her bb gun and bb pellets right back where they belonged, in the corner out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis turned eighteen on a bright summer day and she felt just fine. But she knew hat she still has to work on collecting stories about the Lone Wanderer and how she found her father after leaving Vault 101.

And as she collected them, she began writing them down for not only herself but for future generations as well. And as she keeps finding out more, she adds it because she ran into the scribe working at Arlington library and asked if she wished to join the scribes and she agreed.

As a scribe, Genesis kept going on her research of the Lone Wanderer whose name was Mara Leann. As she worked on one chapter, however, she well remembered the stories that Mara had told of the quests that she did and had completed well.

She wrote all of those stories the Lone Wanderer had told and never once even mentioned whom she married. As such, she had married someone named Lucas and she was happy as she gathered information.


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis was always close with her foster father who had finally adopted her, Jericho. She knew that there was something bothering him and as yet, she also knows that he'll tell her when he's good and ready.

As they sat down together at the bar for the evening, Jericho told her how he had just found her as a toddler years back. He sighed as he had gotten started. "Genesis, you were just an infant no older then 2 or 3 at the most when I found ya, right outside a place called the Pit. A terrible place but hell, it was no place for a child and that's how you ended up here with me in Megaton. And that ain't the half of it either."

"When I first picked you up, baby girl," he continued, "you had started crying and buried your head into my left shoulder blade for good measure until you fell asleep from it all."

Genesis let the story told so far sink while while he continued on with it. "You woke up when we arrived back at Megaton and I had Doc Church take a look at you to make sure you were doing alright. When he asked me how I found you, I told him the truth. You were right outside of the town up the road from us, captured by the fucking raiders as a prize of sorts."

"But they had never hurt you. Nobody even knew the reason why till I found the heart shaped birthmark on your left shoulder." "Heart shaped birthmark huh?" mused Genesis out loud,"I wonder where and how the hell I had gotten it. Unless I was born with it."

Jericho shrugged as they split the tab and left the bar to head back home together and he muttered, "I'm still learning how you were there and when you were born baby girl. But until then, I'll keep looking for info and the like."


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, Genesis just felt like she had to go her own way and she did it without telling anyone about it. She just needed some time to herself and well, she got it by arriving at Arefu.

She knew most of the townsfolk there and Karen greeted the young woman rather happily because she remembered the Lone Wanderer helping them out years before without any payment being asked for.

She told her more stories of the Lone wanderer from Vault 101 and how she saved everyone from the Family who were vampires and had sent one of their own to defend the town from further troubles and Genesis smiled as she said more or less to herself, "I'll be damned if anyone else had been getting these stories for further generations to read," when she felt sick to her stomach.

She knew that she had to get some to Megaton and see what has happening there and well, it was in chaos when she arrived. There were dead assassin s looking for the girl and one of the settlers saw her coming through the gates.

She said, "Genesis, your father was injured and well, Doc Church is tending to him right now." after getting to the clinic, Doc Church told her the extent of Jericho's injuries."None of them are life threatening thank God, but he did take a large amount of damage to his left leg and will be needing to be off of it a few days till it fully heals up. Think you can manage that part of it Genesis?"

She nodded and said in reply,"I do hope so Doc Church, because he is my father." So, later on that night, she had gotten Jericho home and settled when she shifted her weight and said, "Papa, I know that I was supposed to mention that I was needing time to myself but I didn't and disappeared from home for a while. So, I headed to Arefu when I felt like something was wrong here."

Jericho knew how his daughter felt bad and said,"To tell you the truth honey, I should've kept an eye out for that fucker because he mentioned you from over 17 years ago as a toddler of 2 or 3."

"That's odd because I've never seen him before papa," she murmured. "But, what was his name? Was it either Matthew or Matthias?" she kept musing till bedtime and yet, no earlier memories came to the young scribe. Save for visions in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Genesis is living proof of being raised by an adoptive father. And of the two learning how to trust each other as well. A week after arriving home, she felt restless for some reason.

And as such, they've learned that trusting in each other is the easiest thing to do in the world. And as yet, she's slowly learning more about her past as well. Long before she met Jericho.

But, there was just one place that has often haunted her dreams and it was The Pitt. As she packed, she knew what was going on and needed to get traveling even if it's just up the road a bit before heading to the Pitt itself to witness hell there.

Before heading out, she asked if her father wanted to tag along and he agreed to the plan. They went to the old fort that the lone wanderer found and seen that the stash of things she left there was handed out to those who truly needed them.

As they headed home, Genesis contemplated why she was from The Pitt when Jericho handed her a journal that her real mother wrote while she was pregnant for her eighteen years prior.

"Your mother left this in a knapsack with a note saying that whoever found you to give it to you when you turned eighteen. IT should give you some ideas if not clues about why you're from the Pitt Genesis."

She held the leather bound volume and felt connected to her mother's past at least for the time being. Later on, once they returned home to Megaton, Genesis began reading through her mother's journal for more information about her past.

As she read through it, she found a newer passage that read something like,"My God, a child shouldn't even be living here in this God forsaken Pitt with her mother. Let alone without a father. I knew Jericho from way back since we, too, were children and I can only dare to fully and truly hope that he has well remembered the promise he made me when we were young. If I find a way of living her in Springfield, near Megaton, and Vault 101, she'll be better off without me in her life. And with him as her adoptive father. She needs a place of purest safety and I'm afraid that I, as a mother, a relatively young mother, cannot provide it for her."

She knew that she had to find her mother, if she was still alive and ask her why she left her. But she also needed to know why Jericho agreed to raise her as his own all those years ago as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Genesis knew that she loved working out in the wasteland, gathering stories of the lone wanderer and others as well. To get them recorded for future generations to read.

One day, she came across a farm and met the owners of it while working. She helped them as she listened to their stories of the Lone Wanderer and how she helped them get their farm built and going.

She wrote them down the stories that she had been told over the day and she sighed as she said to herself,"It's amazing how she was a great and compassionate soul who had given her all for this wasteland."

Mara Leann became quite the legend around the D.C. Wasteland after giving her life up at the Jefferson Memorial to get the purifier working. But, she had also often mused about her heart shaped birthmark on her left shoulder as well.

Eventually, she arrived at the Pitt only to find it empty save for bodies who have been left to rot and she found someone still living there, her own birth mother, Rosanna.

She asked her,"Is your name Rosanna? Because if so, then that makes me your daughter." Rosanna stopped rocking and said to her in reply."How would a snippet of a girl like you know my name? It's odd, but I knew that I couldn't care for a child here in the Pitt. Because it was no place for a child to be raised in and it would be a living hell for her. So, Genesis, I see that Jericho has given you my journal to read? Good, because I am dying of cancer and there isn't anything that anyone can do about save for me having written more journals about my life for you dearest daughter. But, now, you must take them and leave for I will be dead by morning if not before then."

With tears filling her eyes, she did as she was bidden and left her mother with her remaining journals in her backpack to read as she headed home. The next morning, after arising with the sun, she knew that she had lost her birth mother forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis had always learned to trust her heart for varying reasons. and yet, she began reading through her mother's other journals and began getting an idea why she wanted Jericho to raise her outside of the Pitt.

As she worked on the last one she noted something odd and read it through more closely. It read"My god, my mother knew that I was pregnant by one of the male Pitt raiders named Greg and he managed to get me outside long enough for me to have my daughter at least. I named her Genesis Rose."

She continued reading."My own mother fucking betrayed me, but I was outside the Pitt when it finally went all to hell because of the Lone Wanderer Leann. And I also knew that my daughter has a chance to live outside in the real world inside of the damned hell hole like we did for years. Slowly turning into those fucking trogs."

"Trogs? What are trogs I wonder?" mused Genesis as she set aside the last of her mother's journals to think and mull things over. As she settled in the chair she was sitting in, she finally fell asleep and saw in her mind's eye, the hellish nightmare her mother had gone through as she fought off the trogs while collecting the steel ingots for the bastard who needed them collected.

Jericho smiled as he watched her sleep and placed a blanket over her. Wadsworth, who was Leann's robot butler, has been assigned to them after she handed the house over to them.

She woke up feeling refreshed the next day albeit a bit sore from falling asleep in the chair though the night before. She placed her feet on the ground and got up to stretch. She helped herself to something to eat for breakfast when her father joined her. He asked,"What did you find in your mother's journals Genesis? Did they help you find out more about her or The Pitt?"

She shrugged as she answered."They did help me learn more about her and the hell she went through just to get me born outside of that hellhole called The Pitt papa. But it didn't give me much information about my actual father though."


	9. Chapter 9

In her motehr's journals, Genesis found out that she had been born on a farm, and that her mother knew that was where she belonged. Genesis opted to walk there when she ran into a paladin from the Brotherhood of Steel.

They talked as they headed out to find shelter for the time being. Jericho was helping out Lucas Simms back in Megaton and knew that she was going to look for her mother's old home before being kidnapped and taken to the fucking Pitt.

They found shelter that night and she learned the paladin's name was Marcus. They settled down in a cave for the night when Genesis lit an incense stick. Marcus knew that it was normal for her to light one for those she has lost and to remember them.

They spent the night talking when daylight greeted them. They were about to go their separate ways when they both agreed to stay together. They arrived at her mother's family's farm and she went looking for someone when a hired hand asked,"Are you two lost little lady? Or are you related to the family here."

Genesis replied."I'm Rosanna's daughter. She gave birth to me after becoming pregnant in The Pitt and someone got her out so that she could get me to papa. Jericho was a childhood friend of mama's who agreed to raise me as his own."

The farmer's wife arrived and looked hard at her and before her husband could say anything she was embracing her only living granddaughter, the only thing she had now to remind her of her daughter.

As they sat together inside the farmhouse, she was telling them how she only met Rosanna as she was nearing her death. "Mama was very sick when I arrived back at the Pitt to find her grandmother. I wanted to be with her in her final moments but she didn't even want me there to see her die. So she gave me her journals to read through and to be honest, I don't know what she would have wanted me to do with them next."

Laura knew what she was talking about and replied,"Let's say that she wanted you to keep them Genesis, maybe there's a way of helping those people in the Pitt besides Marie. You're also immune to just about everything and you can save that little girl."\

She nodded and headed off to the fucking pitt again.


	10. Chapter 10

Genesis knew that the Lone Wanderer rescued a baby girl named Mari and she was raised in the Pitt because she's immune to just about everything there and she had to be taken from there and fast.

She had managed to find Mari and get her out of the damned Pitt for good. The girls settled down at a hotel for the night while the paladin stayed by their sides for the evening.

Mari and Marcus ate alright while Genesis just played with her food before eating some of it. But as Mari settled down, she knew that her heart has to remain free for the time being.

She wrote in her journal for the evening while Mari settled down nearby. Marcus asked,"Why did your mother never wanted to raise you in the Pitt Genesis?" She sighed as she said,"To be honest with you Marcus, I never truly learned out why she never wanted me in the godforsaken hellhole to begin with."

He nodded and motioned towards the other bed saying,"You better get some sleep though. I can't exactly say that I've kept our wandering scribe wide eyed and raring to go if she won't even sleep."

She smiled and did as she was bid for the night and settled down herself and fell into a deep sleep. As they slept, Marcus dozed from time to time while keeping on the alert as well.

The next morning found the trio heading to Rivet City to see if Dr. Lee could use Mari as a member of the science team. Once there, they were surprised when dr Lee agreed to have Mari a part of the team with her knowledge of things from the Pitt.

Before leaving, Genesis traded some items to a few traders before going back to the brotherhood. As they arrived back, she knew that she had to speak with Elder Lyons about the Lone Wanderer. For future generations to read of her as well. And he gave her their stories of Leann as well. Before leaving, Marcus asked Elder Lyons for permission to join Genesis.

He agreed and the two went back out into the wasteland.


	11. Chapter 11

Genesis knew that, after checking in with her father in Megaton, she needed time to think and slowly piece together her mother's story along with stories of the Lone Wanderer and she set out back to her grandparents' farm to help out there and Marcus went with her.

They arrived back at the farm and began helping her grandparents with the chores till her grandfather passed on in his sleep and they gave him a simple ceremony underneath the old maple tree in the back.

She sat off by herself for a while and began adding the stories she picked up together about Leann's life at least. Eventually, Marcus sat down beside and asked,"Why are you writing down stories of the Lone Wanderer Genesis?"

She sighed and answered with,"I figured it would be best to get these stories written down for future generations Marcus. Because the children would love these and want to become good fighters to stand up for what is right and do the best they can to make their world a better place."

The paladin nodded in understanding and sat with her in comfortable silence till her grandfather called them in for supper. They got cleaned up when a rocket hit the house, making it go up in flames. It was a raider going after the young scribe and she pulled out a sniper rifle and shot her in the head.

They let the fire consume the house and kept the nearby grass wet and she wept for having lost more of her mother's family when Marcus put his arms around her and held her close while stroking her hair.

Eventually, she cried till her tears were gone and she fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up and got going back to the Brotherhood of Steel. He told Elder Lyons what had happened at the farmhouse and he nodded in understanding while the young scribe slept nearby without being disturbed.

As she slept, she was dreaming about nothing till she saw something in her mind's eye and she couldn't see what it was, but it was just a faint outline of something.

She finally woke up pretty late the next day and asked,"Why are we back at the Citadel Marcus? The last thing that I remember is seeing my grandparents' farmhouse explode into flames and killing out the bitch raider that did it and beginning to cry because I've lost more of my family."

He answered honestly. "I knew that the Elder needed to know about what had happened and I figured that you'd need some sleep before going home to Megaton." She nodded when Lyons told him that he was being reassigned to Megaton with Genesis.

And neither even argued with him about it. They arrived at Megaton as evening finally arrived and Marcus met her father, Jericho. They talked for a while till her eyes finally closed again in sleep.

She was covered with a blanket for the night and she settled down for the entire night till early dawn brought her back around and was happy to face the next day, bright and early.

She got something cooking while her father and friend followed the smell of coffee. She smiled and asked,"What took you two so long sleepy heads?" with a smile on her face.

They talked about things over breakfast until she took out her journal to write about the stories she's found over the hours and hours worth of long traveling she does at times about the Lone Wanderer, Leann.

And as such, Leann willed it that Genesis got Dogmeat when she died and she did so, Without saying shit about it. And he stayed close to his new mistress while they traveled with Marcus and kept gaining more and more stories for the future generations to read about them and others. Including the Lone Wanderer as well.

She kept gaining more and more stories while traveling with both Dogmeat and Marcus.


	12. Chapter 12

After finding and reading some of her own mother's journals, Genesis knew that she was going to be left wanting to learn more about her very own past. But didn't even know whom to turn to either.

But Marcus, at least knew how she felt because he never truly knew his own father because he had died before he was even born and had left his mother to raise him alone.

One day, he asked,"Why did your mother make Jericho promise her to raise you even though you aren't his by blood Genesis? Because I never truly even knew my own father because he had died before I was even born and mama raised me herself while serving as a scribe for the brotherhood here in the Capital Wasteland."

She shrugged as she answered saying,"To be honest with you Marcus, papa never told me why and what it was all about because it was before mama ever went to the Pitt and became a damned slave to those fucking bastards."

But, as time wore on, she just kept coming back to the Pitt and eventually they both went there and met with the oldest remaining person there who helped the Lone Wanderer tend to Marie. Sierra Moran.

They helped those there in the Pitt and as they settled down, Marie walked over to Genesis and asked,"So, you're writing about the Lone Wanderer huh Genesis? Why? I mean, would it help people remember her or something? Or is it just a history of sorts for people to keep reading again and again to learn how to keep their fighting spirits up?"

The young scribe sighed as she answered her question with,"To be honest with you Marie, you hit the nail on the head more or less. I've been collecting these stories for the past several months and am hoping that they would inspire others down the line to become fighters and defend what thy have and own."

That night, they opted to remain in the Pitt and slept in one of the buildings on separate mattresses when she began having nightmares. Marcus woke up and managed to get to her and began calming her down by carefully rubbing her back and soothing her that way.

after the night had past, Marcus and Genesis left the Pitt and went on their way. not fully knowing what their hearts are telling them that they were being brought together to become husband and wife and having a family one day.

Genesis still has hope of finding out more about her own past and about the past of the Lone Wanderer, Leann. And adding them together with chapters for both the Lone Wanderer in one of several books and her own family's history in other books and such like that.


End file.
